Suivre le tempo
by Eldonyx
Summary: Une petite incursion dans la tête de Ravess, commandant cyclonien, mais avant tout musicienne.


Note de l'auteur: Les Storm Hawks ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci de laisser vos commentaires et bonne lecture!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Suivre le tempo**

Je m'appelle Ravess et je suis violoniste. Mes ennemis comme mes alliés me connaissent mieux en tant que commandant cyclonien, cependant, à la fois pour mes plans compliqués, parfois carrément tordus, et pour ma malchance légendaire.

Ce sont tous des imbéciles: ils ne savent pas voir derrière les apparences. Ils sont aveugles à la beauté parfaite du monde, ceux qui veulent se battre pour le changer. Mais ils font aussi partie de cette perfection, alors je ne dois pas me mettre en travers de leur route. De toute manière ils échoueront, c'est inévitable. Et puis sans eux, le monde ne serait pas ce qu'il est. Il ne serait pas complet.

Chaque instant paisible, chaque bataille, victoire ou échec revêt à mes yeux une égale beauté. Là où d'autres voient la laideur, je saisis l'harmonie. Je sais écouter la musique de l'Univers. Je peux sentir son tempo, percevoir la complexité des milliards de mélodies qui la composent, chacune chantant une vie. Ce qui pourrait être une fausse note n'en est pas une aux oreilles de ceux qui entendent l'accord qu'elle forme avec d'autres notes.

Parce que je suis musicienne, mon devoir est de suivre ce tempo. J'ai ma place dans l'harmonie, et je dois la garder. Que je sois d'accord ou non avec Cyclonis et ses idéaux n'a aucune importance; le destin m'a placée là et je dois faire de mon mieux pour rendre la musique plus belle encore. De toute façon, guerre ou paix, cela n'a pas d'importance pour moi, car l'harmonie est toujours présente, bien que différente.

Au fond, quand je m'arrête pour y penser, mes crises de colère n'ont pas lieu d'être. Chaque événement est une note de plus dans la symphonie de l'Univers, et qui suis-je pour déterminer si elle est fausse ou juste? Mais bon, je suis humaine... parfaite dans mon imperfection, comme tout le monde une pièce essentielle dans le puzzle de l'histoire.

Certaines personnes disent que les gens ont une aura, une sorte de halo coloré, et prétendent pouvoir deviner leur caractère grâce à la couleur qu'ils voient. Ce sont des visuels. Moi, l'aura, je l'entends. Chaque personne a son instrument pour la définir, sa mélodie et son rythme. Pour Cyclonis c'est un air de clavecin, de la musique classique, sophistiquée mais un peu sinistre, comme si elle essayait encore de supprimer le peu d'humanité qui lui reste. Mon idiot de frère a une grosse caisse, lente, peu expressive et plutôt agressive. Le Dark Ace a une guitare classique. Sa mélodie à lui est d'une tristesse incroyable, et pourtant rythmée, puissante, parfois menaçante. C'est celle d'un homme qui a atteint le fond du gouffre, mais qui se raccroche encore au combat, sans véritable espoir. Et moi c'est le violon, chantant, tour à tour joueur et menaçant, changeant, imprévisible et complexe. Nous formons décidément un bien curieux ensemble musical.

Quant à mes ennemis...

Pour Starling des Interceptors c'est un violoncelle, étrangement paisible malgré la douleur qui affleure sous la surface et la combativité qui la caractérise. Les jeunes Storm Hawks m'ont également frappée à ce sujet: ils forment à eux cinq un véritable petit orchestre. Au piano la fille et son air de jazz, curieuse, toujours ravie d'improviser, enthousiaste et si _vivante_; le Wallop joue du tuba, grave et lent mais mélodieux; le Merb est à la clarinette basse, sombre et heureux de l'être; le blondinet fait sonner sa trompette, vif, un peu trop bruyant, toujours en quête de l'attention générale; et finalement le Sky Knight, dont l'harmonica résonne étrangement des fantômes du passé, mais dont la mélodie digne de ses acrobaties aériennes montre clairement la volonté d'aller de l'avant.

Je perçois tout cela, et bien plus encore, sur les personnes qui croisent mon chemin, mais nul ne le saura jamais. Ce serait gâcher la mélodie, un peu comme tricher. Les gens n'ont pas besoin de savoir que je lis en eux comme sur une partition. Et puis, je me fiche pas mal de savoir qui remportera cette guerre. Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est jouer.

Je m'appelle Ravess et je suis violoniste. Vous pouvez bien me traiter de tous les noms, mais jamais vous ne pourrez m'enlever ça. C'est ma nature. C'est ma place dans l'harmonie.

Ma façon de suivre le tempo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Euh... On dirait que Ravess est un peu folle, non? Ce n'était pas du tout mon intention... Quoi qu'elle l'est probablement, quand on y pense bien.


End file.
